Hurt and passion
by vampire princess33
Summary: Glen can't stop thinking about Lacie, but when he is confronted by Jack and his feelings for him Glen will find it easy to surrender to the passion he feels for Jack. Yaoi boyxboy, summary sucks.


**A/N: Another yaoi that turned out depressive. This one is Jack x Glen/Oswald pairing, YEAH!**

**It is written before Jack's lies are revealed and I think that Jack and Glen belong to each other. Who needs Lacie when they have an adorable boy x boy couple? haha**

**Disclaimer: I do noy own Pandora Hearts**

**Hurt and passion**

Glen opened the pocket watch he now always seemed to keep somewhere on his body, close to his heart. A few stray notes drifted in the air, and then the all-too-familiar melody started to play, sad and slow and _haunting._

Jack sat perched on the edge of Glen's bed, but he made no attempt to approach his friend who seemed so immersed into the thoughts and memories this melody had aroused that he had forgotten Jack's existence.

Instead, Jack remained silent and still, not even daring to breath for fear that something as small as an inhalation would break the spell and draw Glen out of his trance.

Jack watched the way Glen's violet eyes lowered to stare at the watch they had made together with Jack, his dark long lashes almost brushing his cheeks that looked even paler in the candlelight and casting strange shadows on his face with the sealed, adamant expression. Every pore of his existence seemed to be focused on the melody Lacie would once hum to herself.

For a moment Jack was reminded of the day he finished making the pocketwatch and gave it to Glen. Back then they had both been out in the garden of the Baskerville mansion and the melody Glen himself had composed and named 'Lacie' so that he would always remember his sister had been too hard for both of them to bear.

''I will keep i safe. I promise.'', Glen had said, his fingers curling around the pocketwatch, and Jack noted the pain visible in those large eyes that always seemed to be so sad and burdened with guilt.

Now this same pain was imprinted on Glen's face and Jack couldn't help wondering if his thoughts were drifting back to Lacie.

Jack couldn't take it any more. The silence that stretched on and and was only enhanced by Lacie's melody was pressing down on him and he wanted to grab Glen, shake him by the shoulders and scream that Lacie was gone and no matter how much he grieved he wouldn't bring her back.

He wanted to tell Glen that both of them had to come in terms with her passing if they ever wanted to continue their lives. Jack wanted to console Glen, but, most of all, he wanted to hide from his friend how hurt he was and how much he needed comfort himself.

Jack reached out with his hand and curled it around Glen's hand, shuting the pocketwatch closed. A few last, sorrowful notes lingered in the air before they faded away and an absolute silence reigned in the room.

Glen slowly raised his head as if he had been snapped out of a long dream, and he met Jack's gaze like he had noticed him sitting there for the first time.

There was pain and confusion and a weakness that the poweful leader Glen Baskerville did never let show around other people on his face like the calm and self-collected mask he was wearing was suddenly transparent and made of glass.

Jack couldn't stand seeing his friend like that, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Glen's lips, touching him ever-so-gently as if he was afraid to hurt this soft and vulnerable side of Glen.

However, the black-haired man immediately cringed back, pushing Jack away and his words stumbled upon one other from his shock as he snapped ''What are you doing, Jack? This is all wrong. How can you even think about it when Lacie, Lacie...''

Glen's voice trailed off, his anger vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Jack though stood up and slowly walked away from the bed, trying not to show Glen how wounded his pride and his feelings were by his rejection.

Jack walked towards the far wall of Glen's room, willing to give Glen some space but not stupid enough to get out of the room and let all the other residents of the mansion know Jack and their master had been alone in his room.

Jack instinctively knew that Glen would be mad if that happened and people started whispering things about them and his already ill-reputated household.

That thought hurt Jack like salt being rubbed at an open wound and he leaned with his body against the wall, not realising when his body slid down and hit the floor.

Jack closed his eyes and waited for something, anything, to happen. He half-expected Glen would storm out of the room and leave Jack alone or tell him to leave because he couldn't even look at his direction.

When nothing of these happened and Jack counted a lot of heartbeats going by, he opened his eyes and was bewildered to find Glen standing before him, his face only inches away from Jack.

''I am such an idiot'', Glen said softly, chuckling to himself '' To keep pushing away from me my only dear friend.''

Before he had even finished his words that seemed to be adressed mostly to himself, Glen knelt and almost sat at Jack's lap, putting his knees at both of the astonished blond's sides.

Their lips met, all fire and passion, and even though it was Glen's initiative, Jack unconsciously started to take the lead.

''No!'', Glen managed to say when their lips separated in order for them to find their breath.

Jack felt dizzy and his lips felt swollen and sore from the continuous kiss, but he heard Glen clearly when he said '' Don't do anything. Just...lay still and let me show you.''

_Show me what?, _Jack thought dazedly, but he deep down he didn't need an answer; Jack had known all along how much Glen cared for him.

And so Jack titled his head back and remained motionless as Glen explored his body with steady, gentle hands.

Jack let him kiss him breathlessly and with such passion that made Glen's violet eyes look like two smoldering flames.

Jack thought that Glen was nothing like his other clients and the other man Jack had kept company to in return for their money.

Those men had been greedy and lustful, and even though Jack would always do everything they wanted in order to satisfy them, he would afterwards feel an emotional void inside him that would be filled with the thought of Lacie.

Glen stopped kissing him and for a moment they were left panting and bending against each other there on the floor and with Jack's back against the wall in order to find their breaths.

Then, Glen brushed Jack's petal-like pink lips once again, this time cool and soft like silk and barely touching them. His hands moved to trace Jack's face and the sense was almost like butterflies lightly fluttering their wings against his skin.

It was strange that after all this suddenly-sparked passion Glen could be so sweet and gentle with him again.

Yes, Jack decided. Glen was nothing like the other men Jack had gone with. He was different in every aspect, even in his very scent. Instead of smelling like cigarettes and expensive cologne, Glen's scent consisted of cinnamon and freshly cut grass and the intoxicating, essential scent his skin emmitted that was just so...Glen.

The only time Jack had fallen, trully and unconditionally fallen in love was with Lacie, but now this feeling he got when he was with Glen was exactly the same as it had been back then.

Jack sunk his face into the curve of Glen's neck and he felt him doing the same. Their breaths became synchronised and a sense of security and solidity filled him as if Glen had somehow known that Jack needed someone to comfort him just as much as Glen.

Jack sighed in content and felt his eyes closing as a smile spread on his lips taht was hidden by Glen's soft dark hair. At that moment Jack felt trully happy, and he could tell that the sorrow and the dark mood had been lifted off Glen, at least for now.

Jack would swear that Glen was almost happy, his pain being swept away by something completely different: love.


End file.
